


My Little One

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kid Fic, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Langst, Parent-Child Relationship, Pidge | Katie Holt Swears Like a Sailor, dia is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: They all left someone behind on earth. Lance left someone very special.





	1. Prologue

Night lay upon the castleship. Shiro couldn't sleep, and he wasn't the only one. As he wandered, he found each of the other paladins and the alteans. Hunk was with yellow, Keith had found the library, Coran was in the kitchen eating, and Allura was on the bridge. Noises were coming from the observatory. The doors opened to find Pidge and Lance snuggled together whisper yelling. They had grown closer over the time they had spent in the castle. Shiro felt that soon he would need to give someone the shovel talk. Matt wasn't here to do it. Their argument was cut off when Pidge kissed Lance. Make that shovel speech asap. Shiro felt a little uncomfortable seeing the intimate moment. He cleared his throat. Both of them sprang away from the other which didn't quite work. Honestly, it was going to be fun being the substitute older brother.

Earth:

The evening had just drawn to a close. The silence was broken by shouts and screams. A significant figure ran away carrying a bundle. It made small whimpers that were quieted with a growl by the large one. A small ship picked them up. A large imposing Galra smiled, but there was nothing warm about it. Voltron would crumble because one of them had a weakness. 


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried writing this

Pidge was worried. She had been working in the lab when she realized Lance had not come to check on her. Him coming to check on her had started out annoying, but it had become a part of their relationship.

It had been during one of her late nights looking for Matt and Dad that he had finally confessed to her in his own Lance way.

"Pidge I've got something to say."

 "That it's time for me to go to bed?"

"No."

She turned to look at him.

"What is it then?"

His face turned bright red.

"Spit it out, Lance.

"Is your name Polaris? Cause you're my north star."

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"No, I'm argh."

Lance was running his hands through his hair. 

"Pidge, I like you as more than a friend."

At the time she didn't know if she should laugh, be relieved he shared her feelings, or run away. Instead, Pidge froze.

"Uuummm, Pidge? Katie are you there?"

At that moment Pidge decided to act like Keith.

She leaped up and kissed him.

"I guess that's my answer," Lance chuckled.

Pidge's reminiscing was cut short when she looked at the clock again. Pidge had tried to calculate the date back on Earth. Today was May 14, Andromeda's birthday.

Her heart dropped. In an instant, she was running. Frantically she searched for Lance. 

Pidge had found out Lance had a kid back at the Garrison. a picture had dropped out of his jacket. There was a little girl that had huge blue eyes set in a delicate face that glowed with joy.

Andromeda, known to her family as Dia, had been born when Lance was sixteen. Lance's girlfriend stuck around for a couple months before leaving them. Lance had his eyes set on being a fighter pilot because they made enough pay for him to take care of Dia. He wanted Dia to have a mother or another parental figure to make sure she felt loved. On and on he went about how she loved the rain, was allergic to bananas, and how he had promised he wouldn't leave her like her mother.

Pidge found Lance hiding in the upper observatory. He had been crying. In his hand was the same picture. She hugged him letting him know without words that she was there for him. Lance held onto her like a drowning man and a lifeline. Outside the castle, the stars danced watching the two lovers silently.


	3. Love

After a while, Lance spoke. 

"You know I had a crush on you since the Garrison?"

Pidge was surprised. She hadn't known he liked her that long.

His voice was scratchy as he talked.

"The first thing I noticed was when you work you stick out your tongue. After that, I just began to see the details. Like, when you smile only one half actually lifts up. When you're sleepy, you pat your pockets to make sure everything's there. How stubborn you can be about a project or anything. Those were the little things I fell in love with first. I fell in love with your independence, your passion, the way you look when you wake up, and how much you care about your family. I fell in love with every part. It was a bit surprising when you said you were a girl.  I thought you were a trans boy when we first met. That's why I never said anything at the Garrison."

"Wait, you knew I was a girl the entire time?"

Lance really surprised her today.

"I knew the entire time. I am not dense a little ridiculous but not dense." 

Lance looked at her.

"Andromeda turned three today."

The elephant in the room was being addressed.

"You miss her a lot. When we get back to Earth, I would like to meet her."

Pidge was sincere. Her voice was somewhat hesitant, though. Pidge shifted feeling a little nervous. She and Lance had never discussed her meeting Dia.

Her fears were kicked right out the door. Lance leaned forward and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Katie you are my Polaris, and you will love Dia when you meet her." 

Allura came over the castle intercom.

"Paladins we are being hailed by an unknown ship. I need you at the bridge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance calls Pidge Polaris to say "I love you."


	4. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sad.

Pidge and Lance were the last ones to arrive. 

"Have you found out who is trying to contact us," queried Pidge.

"Sorry, Number 5 the castle is unable to track the source."

"I am opening it now. We don't know if it could be a distress signal or not."

The image that lay before them drained their blood from their faces.

A great Galra commander stood before them holding a little girl.

"I am Karkus. I believe I have something of yours hand over the Lions and you'll get it back. If you don't, I think the druids need a new plaything."

The connection cut with a damning finality.

Pidge looked at Lance. His fists were clenched, and his face could be an unmarked piece of paper blank and white.

"What did he mean by something of yours?"

Keith's voice was rough and accusing as he looked over each of the paladins.

Lance reached for Pidge's hand as he took a deep breath.

"Her name is Andromeda. Today is her birthday, she is allergic to bananas, is the sweetest person, and she is my daughter."

The reactions would have been comical if not for the situation.

Allura turned a bright shade of maroon. Shiro's arm shorted out from his shock for a second which caused it to smack him in the face. Keith grew large purple fuzzy ears his Galra side finally showing. Hunk just fell out of his chair. Coran's face fell and he turned dark midnight blue.

"What!?"

They screeched in unison.

"Holy crow. Pidge why aren't you suprised?"

"I already knew about Dia. I found out at the Garrison."

Allura who was still maroon clasped her hands over her mouth. It had just hit her the Galra had a child one of her paladins'. 

Her heart was sick. 

Hunk, Keith, and Shiro felt it hit them over the head with a vengeance. 

Lance had sat down and buried his head in his hands. Tears leaked from his eyes dripping down and puddling on the floor. 

Pidge leaned in. Her own eyes watered and fell joining Lance's. 


	5. Making Plans

A rage came over Lance. He rose with a fire in his eyes that was terrifying.

"He is going to regret ever coming near my daughter."

For the first time, the others were frightened of Lance he had been pushed too far by the Galra and was about to snap.

Before they could stop him, he was pulling up the layout of the ship.

They couldn't believe how fast he was making up a battle plan.

Shiro was in awe,"Lance how are you doing this?"

"I always study the layouts before we go in. That way I know the best escape routes in case anything goes wrong like the first time we went in blind."

Pidge felt no little amount of pride at lance's dedication and tactical mind.

The rest of the team except Coran and Hunk blinked in unison like something out of a cartoon that was supposed to show shock.

"We are going to get Dia back Lance," Pidge felt ten feet tall and breathless they were doing something to bring back Dia.

With a nod Lance laid out his plan," Our goal is to be as stealthy as possible. The Green Lion's cloaking device will work. Shiro, Pidge, and I Keith will be our getaway and distraction in case stealth don't work. Hunk will be our backup with Yellow's armor just in case. It's rough but the best we have right now. Suit up and meet back here before we leave."


	6. Infiltration

They gathered on the bridge.

All were nervous but ready for whatever might happen.

Lance cleared his throat," I just want to wish everyone good luck and thank you for helping me get Dia back."

"I think I speak for all of Lance," came Shiro," Thanks is not needed we would never leave your daughter. We'll get to meet her at the end of this?"

"Yeah, Dia will be jubilant to meet you guys."

It went silent afterward Lance, Shiro, and Pidge piled into the Green Lion.

Pidge operated on autopilot as she activated the cloaking device and moved towards the battleship.

Once they got inside things went smoothly almost too well. Lance's hackles were up, and he knew something was wrong.

"We're going to need Hunk and Keith."

Pidge set off her particular alarm that was designed to get the past any jamming signals from the Galra.

Keith and Hunk were in their Lions when the signal reached them, and they flew towards the rest of their team.

Lance felt as though he was missing something and it hit him with a force of an atomic bomb. The commander had planned their reactions.

The realization made him reckless, so he rushed in without looking. It took Karkus by surprise the paladins running around like crazy, and what were they screaming? What in the quiznack was Viva la France?

The Blue Paladin was taking out droids left and right. Krakus would not admit defeat, and he had one more trick up his sleeve.


End file.
